babfandomcom-20200215-history
Periscope Peril/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126186x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/periscope-peril ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a clock wheel. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Periscope Peril." In the attic, Bitz plays with Purl and says YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK SO PRINCESS-Y FOR YOUR NEW PORTRAIT WEARING YOUR SPARKLY TIARA. (LAUGHING) OH, UM... (BOB HUMMING) Bob says RIGHT. BITZ, CAN I START PAINTING NOW PLEASE? Bitz says UH, AS SOON AS I'VE FOUND PURL'S TIARA. SHE'S GOT TO WEAR IT IN HER PORTRAIT. Bob says I'LL HELP YOU LOOK. Bitz says THANKS. Bob says NOPE, NOT IN HER CASTLE. Bitz says UH. Bob says OH, I CAN'T START PAINTING UNTIL WE FIND IT. Bitz says SOUNDS LIKE IT'S TIME TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF THE MISSING TIARA. Bob says OOH! Bitz says ONE DAY AT ONCE UPON A TIME CASTLE, ROYAL PAINTER BOB AND PRINCESS BESTIE BITZ WERE WAITING FOR PRINCESS PURL. Bitz and Bob carry the easel to the castle. Bob says THERE. (BEVEL TRUMPETING) Bevel says LOYAL DUDES, THE BEVELMISTER PROUDLY PRESENTS HER ROYAL PEARLINESS, PRINCESS PURL. HUH? Purl roller skates out of the castle and says OH, BITZ! MY SPARKLY TIARA IS MISSING! I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE. OH, IT'S NOT ON MY HEAD, IS IT? Bitz laughs and says NO. Bevel says WHERE CAN IT BE? (ZIP AND POP LAUGHING) Bitz gasps and says LOOK UP THERE! (LAUGHING) Zip and Big Pop are up in a tower. Purl says CASTLE TROLLS, IN MY CASTLE? THAT'S SO NOT STYLISH. Bob says AND THEY'VE GOT YOUR TIARA. Bitz says OH NO! Bevel says TROLLS LOVE THE SPARKLY STUFF. Purl says BUT THAT'S MY SPARKLY STUFF. HEY, TROLLS! GIVE ME MY TIARA BACK! PLEASE. The trolls laugh. Purl says RIGHT! She tries to roll back in the castle but the gate closes before she gets in. Bevel says UH OH. Bob says OH NO! Bitz says YOU CAN'T SHUT A PRINCESS OUT OF HER OWN CASTLE. The trolls laugh and blow raspberries. Bevel says THOSE TROLLS CAN'T SHUT THE BEVELMISTER OUT. He uses a pencil as a javelin to jump on the castle. He says HUP! (GRUNTING) HA! Purl says YES! Bitz says WAY TO GO, BEVEL. (BEVEL GRUNTING) (THUDDING) (GRUMBLING) Bitz says BEVEL, ARE YOU OKAY? Bevel looks in a mirror and says UH. WHOO, LOOKING GOOD AGAIN. EMERGENCY OVER. BOLDLY GOING TO DRAWBRIDGE OPENING THINGY NOW. (GRUNTING) Bevel says AH HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SMOOTH MOVE, TROLL PEOPLE? Troll Zip takes hypnotizing goggles. Bitz says QUICK. Bevel says ADMIRING THE BEVELMISTER'S WORK THROUGH THOSE PRETTY, PRETTY GOGGLES. Purl says GOGGLES? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE? Bitz says UH OH. I 'VE HEARD ABOUT TROLL GOGGLES. IF YOU LOOK STRAIGHT AT THEM, THEY FREEZE YOU INTO A STATUE. Bob says OH NO, BEVEL! Bitz says BEVEL, DO NOT LOOK AT THE GOGGLES. Bevel says OH. WHAT, YOU MEAN THOSE LOVELY GOG... Bevel turns into a statue. The trolls laugh. The trolls fight over the goggles and the tiara. (CHATTERING) Bitz says THEY'RE NOT LOOKING, GREAT. Bitz gasps and says THEY FROZE BEVEL, NOT SO GREAT. QUICK. She hides behind some barrels. (BOB PANTING) Bob says STAY COOL, BEVEL. WE'LL FIND A WAY TO UNFREEZE YOU. Purl says YES, THEN WE'LL MAKE THEM GIVE BACK... (GASPING) MY TIARA! AH! Purl rolls towards the trolls. Bitz says PURL, STOP. Bob says NO. Purl says DON'T YOU DROP THAT! (LAUGHING) MUSTN'T LOOK AT THE GOGGLES. BUT CAN'T LOOK AWAY. (THUDDING) Purl turns into a statue. A mirror falls of her pocket. Bob says OH NO. Troll Big Pop says YOU-WHO! (LAUGHING) The trolls shake their bums at them and laugh. Bob says UH OH. WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING, BITZ. (BOB PANTING) Bob's helmet turns over and covers his eyes. He says BITZ? WHERE DID YOU GO? Bitz says OH, BOB. RIGHT HERE. Bob says OH, THERE YOU ARE. Bitz says TO UNFREEZE PURL AND BEVEL AND GET THE TIARA BACK, WE NEED TO GET ACROSS THE COURTYARD WITHOUT THE TROLLS SEEING US. Bob says ROBO-BOB TO THE RESCUE. ACTIVATING MY ROBO-INVISIBILITY FUNCTION. HERE GOES. Bitz says BOB, NO. YOU'RE NOT INVISIBLE. (BEEPING, GASPING) Bob says INVISI-BOB THE INVISIBLE. YOU CAN'T SEE ME. Troll Big Pop says POP. POP, POP, POP. Bob says OH, YOU CAN SEE ME. Bitz says BOB, DON'T LOOK AT THE GOGGLES. Bob says WHAT? THOSE... GOGGLES? (BITZ GASPING) Bob turns into a statue. Bitz says OH. (CHATTERING, SNIGGERING) Bitz HM. Troll Big Pop puts the tiara on a pillow by a window and says POP. POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP. Troll Zip says ZIP. (LAUGHING) Bitz says NOW I NEED TO UNFREEZE EVERYONE, GET PURL'S TIARA, AND GET THE TROLLS OUT OF HER CASTLE, BUT HOW? (CHATTERING) Bitz says OKAY, THEY'RE NOT LOOKING. (THUDDING) Bitz hits some boxes and says OW! OH NO. Troll Pop looks over the balcony and says POP? POP, POP, POP, POP. Bitz hides and says SHE'S COMING DOWN. (BITZ PANTING) Bitz hides behind a barrel and says MADE IT. Troll Pop looks on Purl's mirror. Pop's image reflects on Bebel's mirror hand. Bitz gasps and POP'S LOOKING RIGHT AT ME. OH, I CAN SEE HER... BUT SHE CAN'T SEE ME. HEY, THOSE TROLLS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WITH GOGGLE POWER. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. WHEN POP WAS IN FRONT OF BEVEL'S MIRROR HAND HER FACE WAS REFLECTED IN IT, THEN PURL'S MIRROR SHOWED THE REFLECTION FROM BEVEL'S MIRROR, SO I WAS LOOKING INTO A REFLECTION OF A REFLECTION. I COULD SEE HER BUT SHE COULDN'T SEE ME. SO, WITH TWO MIRRORS ANGLED JUST RIGHT I CAN ENGINEER A PERISCOPE SO I CAN SEE THE TROLLS WITHOUT THEM SEEING ME. A animation shows how a periscope works. Bitz says RESULT! I'LL USE IT TO SEE AROUND THINGS. THAT'S IT! STEAM-PINK STYLE! DON'T WORRY, GUYS, I'M ON IT. TIME TO GET BITZY. ALL I NEED IS SOME OF THIS CARD AND TWO MIRRORS. MAY I? She takes off Bevel's mirror hand. She picks up Purl's mirror and says GOTCHA. (HUMMING) (CHATTERING) (LAUGHING) She fashions a periscope, hides behind a barrel and says I SEE YOU TROLLS, BUT YOU CAN'T SEE ME. I JUST NEED TO WAIT UNTIL THE COAST IS CLEAR. (CHATTERING) Bitz says RIGHT, NOW! She runs in the castle and says YES, MADE IT! (THUDDING) OOPS. UH OH. Troll Zip walks down the stairs and says HM? (CHATTERING) Bitz says COME ON, MOVE AWAY FROM THE STAIRS. HA! Troll Zip opens the door and says HUH? ZIP. ZIP! Bitz runs upstairs. Troll Zip runs after her and says says POP, POP, POP. (BITZ GASPING) Troll Pop says OH! Troll Zip says HUH? HUH? ZIP! Troll Pop says POP. Bitz says PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Troll Zip says ZIP, ZIP, ZIP, ZIP. Troll Pop says POP, POP, POP. (CHATTERING) Bitz keeps running up to the top of the tower. Bitz grabs the tiara and says YES! HA-HA! GOT IT! UH-OH. Troll Pop sees her and says POP! Troll Zip says ZIP, ZIP, ZIP. They fight over the goggles. Troll Zip says POP! Troll Zip drops it and says ZIP! The goggles crash on the floor. The statues go back to life. Bob says WHAT HAPPENED? Bevel says THE BEVEL CAN MOVE AGAIN. BOOYAH! He accidentally pushes Purl and makes her roll on circles. Purl says WHOA! Bevel says OOPS. SORRY, YOUR PURLINESS. Purl says THE GOGGLES HAVE BROKEN AND SO IS THE SPELL! Bob says YAY! BITZ BLITZED IT! Bitz says TAH-DAH! Purl says AND GOT MY SPARKLY TIARA BACK! THROWING YOU PRINCESS HUGS, BESTIE! Bitz says MUAH! (LAUGHING) Bitz stand next to the trolls and the crashed goggles and says WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'D LIKE TO SPRING CLEAN THE WHOLE CASTLE? Purl says TO SAY SORRY FOR ALL THE MISCHIEF YOU'VE CAUSED? Troll Pop says UH-UN. Bitz gives them a broom and says AHEM. Purl says TALK TO THE TIARA, 'CAUSE THIS PRINCESS AIN'T LISTENING. (SIGHING) (CHATTERING) The trolls take the broom upstairs. Bob says OH YEAH! NOW I CAN PAINT YOUR ROYAL PORTRAIT. MOVE IT, BEVEL AND BITZ. Bitz says WAIT, I WANT A PAINTING OF ALL OF US. (LAUGHING) Bob says OKAY. They pose for Bob. Back in the attic, Bitz poses with Purl for Bob's painting and says AH. WE WANT TO SEE. Bob says NUH-UH-UH. NOT 'TIL I'M DONE. Bitz says ME AND MY PERISCOPE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT. Bob says FINISHED! Bitz says IT'S GREAT, BOB. AND THAT THIRD TROLL IS A BRILLIANT IDEA. Bob says THAT'S YOU. Bitz says OH. UH, I KNEW THAT. (LAUGHING) Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts